


In the middle of the night

by gashina_x



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Awesome Bucky Barnes, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Darcy Lewis, Omega Verse, Sex, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, WinterShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gashina_x/pseuds/gashina_x
Summary: Three months ago, Darcy Lewis had been abducted by HYDRA to help them get their hands on Jane's work.However, when a fearful Darcy's scent managed to break the Winter Soldier's programming, the purpose for her"stay"at the facility takes an unexpected turn.Events take place before and after Captain America: The Winter Soldier





	1. Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first A/B/O fic, please be a little bit forgiving if I have fucked up. 
> 
> This is an Omega Verse where Soul Bonds exist however, they are rare. 
> 
> Also, Darcy has met and hung out with Clint, referred to as Muscles after the events of New Mexico where he was supervising the clean up of the post- Destroyer stuff. 
> 
> Italics in quotes is Bucky speaking in Russian.  
> Italics in plain text is the person thinking.

Subject 329-G was quite … peculiar, the Soldier decided, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

 

 _Not the Soldier, James,_ he reminded himself.

 

He reached over to tuck the blanket she was cocooned in more firmly around her neck, fingers lightly brushing against the bite mark present. The woman in question shivered slightly, rubbing her cheek against his hand and he pulled back immediately, the steering wheel creaking slightly under his tight grip.

 

He also concluded that she was special. _Important,_ his brain supplied, helpfully.

  
He would keep her safe.

 

  
He would keep _them_ safe.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Previously_ **

  
Darcy had lost count of the days, probably weeks, it has been since she’d been abducted. Not that she’d known exactly how long it had been- for all she knows, she’d been knocked out for a while when they’d brought her in. Apparently tasers don’t work that well with an entire team of steroid pumped, jack booted thugs. The only comfort she’d found while being tackled against a wall, dropping the groceries in her hands in the process, was that she’d butted her head really hard against the nose of goon number 1 and his blood hadn’t stopped flowing yet. The fact that it was sticking to her front through her tee shirt was disgusting but she’ll take what she can get during such a time of distress.

 

She had tried kneeing the one holding her up against the wall with a strong grip on her neck but that had resulted in a knife being pressed under her jaw.

“Would hate for a pretty face like yours to die a gruesome death, little girl.”

 

“Fuck you,” was all that she managed to choke out before something was being injected in her arm by one of the other assholes and the last thing she remembered was being picked up over the shoulders of one of the assholes that wore a uniform that had a skull with tentacles of an octopus as an insignia.

  
She had tried faking being unconscious when she did come around but apparently she was being monitored very closely for no sooner had she closed her eyes against and tried to let her body go lax against the mattress she was lying on, the metal door (definitely reinforced) to her room opened up with a bang. She would have groaned at the loud noise had her mouth not felt like sand. Or maybe she wouldn’t have – she didn’t want to give them any satisfaction.

“Get up,” came the order in a voice whose was definitely American, his accent was Boston if she had to guess, as a chair was heard scraping on the floor, stopping about five feet ahead of her.

Darcy pushed her hair back and sat up, leaning as far away from as it was possible, pressing herself against the wall and glaring at the man dressed in a crisp pinstripe suit. Had the circumstances been different and if he hadn’t clearly been involved in this whole “ _kidnap Darcy_ ” thing, she would’ve said that he was definitely hot and totally her type. If she’d met him in passing, the easy smile on his face would have her placing him under the Charming Alpha column in her mind. Right now though, she wanted to claw his eyes out.

 

What was it that Coulson and Muscles had told her back in New Mexico for such situations? _Right. It’ll be hard but don’t panic and don’t lash out. It’s what they want, it’s what they want …_

She was eyeing the two guards standing the door, both armed with at least one gun from what she could see when the guy in front of her spoke up. One beta and one alpha. _Fuck_.

“You might have already decided that we’re the bad guys, I won’t bother correcting you there; that doesn’t work. Never does. We do know you, Miss Lewis. We have been keeping a close eye on you ever since the events of London. And because of your proximity to Dr. Foster, we were hoping that we could,” he paused, seeming to look for the correct word, “settle on something that benefits both parties involved. What do you say to that?” he asked, a grin stretching across his face and arms spreading.

 _I say fuck you_ , Darcy thought bitterly, crossing her arms around her middle, trying to look intimidating. Not that it did anything in her favour because she was sitting on a mattress that had been laid on a floor.

The man in front of her bent down to rest his forearms on his thighs before saying, “I hadn’t expected that to work, if I’m being honest with you. Tell me, what do you know about HYDRA?” he asked, leaning back again.

  
That gained her attention, the quick manner in which her eyes flitted back to his face was definitely what he’d expected if she had to go by the pleased smirk he was wearing.

Because HYDRA was said to have been ridded off when SHIELD had been founded.  
HYDRA had fallen after Captain America went down in that plane in 1945.

 

That was the whole point of SHIELD being founded.

 

“You seem to be a bright girl, Darcy. Long story short, yes we’re still around. In fact only a small percentage of SHIELD employees aren’t involved in our ploy to … conquer the world if you will,” he said with a grin that had Darcy’s stomach churning.

“Anyway, we believe that having an army from outer space would be helpful for our cause, you know? Or at the very least if we could lay our hands on their tech, we’d be unstoppable.” _What the fuck. What the actual living fuck._

“Now, I’m aware that you majored, or at least _were_ majoring, in political science and this isn’t exactly your area of expertise but we’re hoping that staying with Dr Foster for 2 years will have had something rub off on you. Oh how rude of me, do you want a glass of water? You aren’t really speaking like you normally do,” he said, standing up to reach the water purifier standing to her left, but Darcy could only widen her eyes in disbelief at what he’d said.

As he walked back over, he smirked and said, “Ah, yes. We have been watching you for quite a while now. Does the name Ian Boothby ring any bells?” he asked crouching down in front of her, offering her a paper cup. _Darcy Lewis, you are not going to crack. You have to stay calm. Make Thor proud. Make Clint proud. Make Son of Coul proud._ Which was a difficult task when all she wanted to do was empty the non-existent contents of her stomach.

She levelled her gaze with his and took the proffered paper cup filled with water. If her hands shook slightly while bringing it up to her mouth, either he didn’t care or he’d expected it if the bored expression on his face was anything to go by. While Darcy was greedily gulping down water, the man in front of her, who was too close to her, hummed pleasantly and reached out to pat her head. When she flinched back and threw the cup at him, he caught it with one hand and the other was flicking off the drops of water that had fallen on his suit.

He stood up to walk back to his chair, sitting in it before saying, “Anyway, Mr Boothby has been extremely accommodating. It would have continued to work out had you not placed so many blocks over Jane Foster’s research from Thor Odinson's first visit. I’m surprised someone like you could encrypt files to such an extent but I have learnt not to underestimate people.”

Darcy was biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself grounded. _Ian? The adorable albeit clumsy beta? What a fucking jackass. Thank fuck Thor took Jane back to the States._

Which is also the reason why Darcy had decided to stay behind. She was currently staying (renting) at Jane’s mom's apartment with Ian the fucking jackass, packing up the rest of Jane’s stuff while looking after Eric. Ian. If she saw him again, she’d rip off his limbs. Or tase his balls. _Both_ – she’d do both.

“So basically, we require someone like you to help us get what we want. HYDRA can be very … rewarding.”

Darcy took this as her cue to speak up, “Listen up you bunch of megalomaniac Nazis. First, I’m Jewish so there’s no way in hell that I’m joining your fucked up organization. Second, tell Ian to suck it because if SHIELD hasn’t been able to crack my encryption, there’s no way he will. Third, Thor will rip off every limb of yours once he finds you. And lastly, fuck you,” she spat at him.

 

The man in front of her wiped his face using a handkerchief before he was looming over her and because Darcy had decided to stand her ground, he had been able to reach out and grab her hair in a painful grip that hand her winning and clawing at his arm. “Listen up little girl, in case you hadn’t noticed, I was being polite. Also, we can make sure that your friends don’t notice your sudden disappearance before you are let out because we have the means to ensure that. There are a number of different ways that we can make you agree to our every whim and fancy. But for what you did just now? I think we’ll go with the more fun route,” he gave her hair another tug before pulling away and walking towards the door, “You’re on suppressants, aren’t you? How long do you think you’ll last without them. We checked your records, you’ve only experienced one full heat back when you were 15. I’ll make sure you enjoy it this time around,” he turned around to face her when he reached the entrance of her room, “I’m sure you know how powerful trauma bonds canbe,” before leaving with the guards. Darcy let of a wait as the metal door slammed shut and started sobbing.

  
Over the course of next two weeks, she had no physical interaction with any person. Darcy’s routine was wake up, go to the toilet behind a plastic partition, drink water and eat whatever items of food had been left for her, listen to Mr. Jackass drone over the speakers about what he’d do to her once she was in full heat , making her scream and cry in frustration before he’d end each one of their “talks” by asking her whether she’d agree to help them out. Every time she’d lash out, her room would be gassed and she’d black out. Every time when she woke up after that, a plate of food would be left waiting for her. Her current utensils had been made out of sturdy Styrofoam after she’d tried to slit her thighs open with the metal fork that had been given to her on one occasion. She hadn’t succeeded, by the way. As soon as she’d managed to stab herself deep enough, her room had been gassed and she had woken up to stitches on her thighs and what seemed to be a two hour long lecture from someone who was already set on calling her his Omega. As a punishment, she hadn’t been given food for three days, surviving solely on water and sleep. The third week however, had been gruesome. Whatever suppressants she’d ad in her body when she had been brought in had been flushed out long ago and the decrease in quantity of what little food was being given to her was starting to take a toll on her. She knew it was all being done to trigger her heat and she had wanted to do nothing more than die. Her nails were bitten down in fear and frustration and her lips chewed raw. Darcy would wake up in the middle of the night with sweat plastering her hair to her face. The only comfort that she had found was that her captor had to leave the country for a little while but he’d told her, “Don’t be afraid little girl, when I come back, you’ll be ready for me. I’ll take great pleasure in making you mine.”

Darcy was not ashamed to admit that she had cried her self to sleep that night. It was also the first time her room hadn’t been gassed to force her to fall asleep. Over the course of next few days, her meals had been limited to one everyday. Because they weren’t forcing her to fall asleep, Darcy woke up that night, after having fallen asleep while sobbing and whimpering, to angry shouts of protests and alarms blaring on the outside of her room. As she crawled over to the door, hoping and praying that someone had come to rescue her, her door was pulled open with so much force that it was hanging by the lower hinges only, filling her room with the red glow from the corridors, the sound of alarms blaring through the building louder now, and she was staring into sharp blue eyes from her place on the floor, long black hair shadowing his face. A monotonous voice was heard speaking through the commotion, “The Asset has broken through his programming on Level 2,” over and over again.

Alpha her body supplied unhelpfully.

“ _Omega_ ,” said the man towering over her.

“Please help me,” she whimpered, tears filling her eyes as she continued to look up at the man standing in front of her. She cowered back in fear when another man creeped around to peer at the two of them. The man in front of her whipped around and crushed the man’s neck with his, holy that’s a metal arm. Darcy let out a gasp when she saw the bodies already lying in front of the open door and was dragging herself backwards on her hands when the man in front of her kneeled down and turned his head to bare his neck to her.

Her instincts got better of her and she carefully crawled back over to him, sniffing the air and whimpering as she moved towards him, shuffling on her knees and pressing her nose against his throat, taking a deep sniff and sobbing with relief as the scents washed over her. Pine woods with earthy tones along with the smell of gunpowder, grease and something that was distinctly him.

 

“Alpha,” she croaked, pulling back to look at him.

  
And suddenly, it clicked in her brain.

 

  
This was _her_ Alpha.

 

  
This was _the_ Alpha that nature had decided was best suited for her.

 

_And Jane complained about her partner being a God from outer space._

 

The metal arm was petting her head and Darcy let him. “ _My omega_ ,” he whispered again, looking resolutely into her eyes.

The hissing sound of gas filling her room had her whimpering again.

  
The last thing Darcy remembered before passing out again was the number of soldiers it took to take down the metal armed man who was intent on giving hell to anyone that tried to enter her room.

 

 

 

  
The next time Darcy woke up, she was not in the cell she had spent the past torturous weeks. Blinking up at the harsh white lighting and glancing about at the sterile white surroundings made hope bloom in her chest. She’d been hooked up to a monitor and there was a drip attached to her left arm and was lying in a paper gown. Maybe she was in a hospital, maybe she had been rescued after all.

All of that however went away in a flash when a blonde woman in a lab coat followed closely by two guards wearing the same HYDRA uniforms as the ones that had abducted her. She whimpered and tried to curl away but the guards were quick to hold her down on either side.

“Ms. Lewis, I’m Dr. Stone. You had been sedated for the past two days along with a little something to help delay your heat. I believe the past few days have been somewhat distressing for you,” Darcy gave up on struggling and bit the inside of her cheek, willing herself not to cry, “There have been a change of plans, if you will. You see, the Asset has never broken through his programming. We have tried multiple times to get him to breed with a number of omegas but never succeeded. You however, your scent despite the fact that you hadn’t hit your full heat was potent enough to break through his programming. It couldn’t have been the scent of fear for a number of the previous participants had been exposed to some stimuli that caused fear to trigger an early heat. Since our seniors never had any success in procreating, the idea had been abandoned and the Asset was used for his true purpose,” she said, drawing out Darcy’s blood and going about things as if it was a routine check up. That nothing was out of the ordinary.

 

“However, what happened two nights ago was a big surprise for all of us. Which is why we decided to change the course of your future plans. We’d like to test your compatibility with the Asset. I hope you don’t mind the fact that we took the liberty to groom you to make look more… presentable if you will.”

Hot tears of shame were running down her face and she tuned out whatever was being said to her.

_Why hasn’t anyone found me yet?_

“I’m going to administer a small dose of a sedative to help you relax, Ms. Lewis. I wish you the best of luck.”

 

 

The next time Darcy woke up, she was surrounded by blankets and quilts and was lying on a really comfortable mattress. She almost willed herself to go back to sleep when she was reminded of exactly what had happened to her. She sat up with a gasp, clutching a blanket to her front upon noticing the naked situation she was in. She pushed her hair behind her ear to look around her surroundings when she noticed the man from earlier was sitting up against the head board, looking at her curiously, arms folded over his impressive chest. He wasn’t wearing the black tactical outfit like that night, instead it was only a pair of sweatpants for him.

“You’re the Asset?” she asked in a soft voice.

He nodded slowly, offering her his flesh hand.

Darcy flinched and moved back into the cocoon of blankets.

“ _Kitten, I won’t hurt you_ ,” the man said, moving over to her side of the bed with his arms spread to seem less intimidating.

Darcy shook her head , those damned tears filling her eyes again, as she spoke, “I don’t speak Russian.”

The man paused and poked at the inside of his cheek with his tongue before speaking in a heavily accented English, “I don't want to hurt you, kitten.”

“You don’t even know me. And my name isn’t kitten or little girl or pet, it’s Darcy! Not Ms. Lewis, Darcy,” she sobbed, her face falling in her hands. Soon enough, a wall of muscle was holding her. The man who called himself “the Asset” was holding her in his lap, pulling anothwr blanket over her shoulders, swaddling her and running his flesh arm through her hair. Even though her face was pressed against his chest, she felt him bare his throat to her and Darcy reached up to press her face against the crook of his neck. Darcy pulled back to wipe away her tears with one hand and looked up at him. The expression on his face was one that read that he was at a loss at knowing what he should do.

“I’m in pre-heat, aren’t I?” she guessed with the way her body felt warm and the muscles in her lower abdomen seemed to pulse.

He man holding her nodded slowly in agreement.

Remembering how he had killed one of the guards using his metal arm, Darcy grabbed onto the bicep oh his metal arm. “You can kill me. I saw you do it earlier the guards.”

The Asset closed his eyes as a pained expression crossed over his face. When he opened them again, he cupped her cheek with his flesh arm and kissed the top of her head. “ _You are one thing that I don't see myself bringing any harm to myself to, kitten_ ,” he said shaking his head at her

Darcy didn’t exactly understand what it was that he’d said but the meaning wasn’t entirely lost to her. She pulled herself away from him and he let her. She looked at him in disbelief and demanded, “You would rather force yourself on me? Force me to give birth to a child that will be taken away from me for some evil purpose?”

“ _HYDRA isn’t evil, kitten. They want what is the best for everyone_ ,” he said running his metal arm through his hair.

“I already told you I don’t speak Russian!”

Darcy was pushed on her back so quickly she was surprised she wasn’t facing a serious case of whiplash. “If I – if we don’t do this, they will take you to others that will not care for you. They will have them use you after their missions to blow off the remaining adrenaline and that would be your sole purpose,” the man said sharply.

“And you think you care for me?”

“I think I would want to.”

“Then you should just kill me,” she begged, tears spilling out and she’d say it was because of the sharp grip he had on her arms.

  
“I can’t.”

 

That night, Darcy cried herself until she fell asleep from exhaustion and it was only then that the Asset allowed himself to hold her.

 

The next morning had Darcy waking up sweaty and frustrated. The stabbing sensation in her lower abdomen along with the wetness present on her damp thighs confirmed her suspicions. She had hit her heat.

Her companion from the night before was no where to be found and Darcy made the effort required and relived her urge to pee in the toilet that was attached to the room, separated by a door. As soon as she’d washed her hands, she walked back into the room and laid down on the bed. She had tried to pace herself but failed terribly. She turned her body to the side where he had been occupying the bed last night. She pressed her nose against his pillow, breathing in his scent and groaning as shivers ran down her spine. Her breathing was laboured and her skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat. She tried to curl herself into a ball and tried to control her breathing. Letting out a frustrated groan she turned around on her back and reached up to palm her breasts with clammy hands, groaning in frustration when it wasn’t good enough. She hadn’t experienced a full heat a good nine years and waking up alone was definitely not doing her any favours. She had just reached down to press two fingers against her clit when a growl sounded through the room.

She opened her eyes to look up at the same blue eyes from last night standing at the foot of the bed, his own pupils blown wide when his eyes shift to look at the ministrations of her hands.

“Where did you go?”  
“ _Tests_.”  
“I’m in heat.”  
“ _I can see,_ ” he said, moving around to his side of the bed.

“I don’t speak Russian,” she said breathlessly.

He finally looked up into her eyes and smirked before saying, “I know,” before bending down to slot his lips over hers. His metal arm held the arm that was reaching down between the two of them and pulled it up, over her head. Darcy whined before moaning with pleasure into his mouth as he settled between her thighs, his flesh arm pressing into her hip.

As he pulled back, Darcy rolled her hips against his, craving some friction, he growled at her, his fingers digging in deeper, causing her to whine in displeasure.

He raised up the arm that was held by his metal one and brought her hand to his mouth, licking at her fingers and humming in pleasure, causing Darcy to buck up her hips again.

Her groan of frustration when he pressed his fingers into her hips again as a warning was turned into a sigh of pleasure as he leaned down to graze his teeth against throat.  
“Alpha,” she breathed out, turning her head to give him access to more skin and being disappointed when he chose to continue a path downwards, not paying attention to either of her stiff nipples.

“ _Omega_ ,” he said in a gruff voice before leaning down to flick his tongue against her swollen clit, causing her to moan and push her hips up at his face.

He spent a few seconds flicking his tongue against her clit, ceasing her frantic movements by pressing her hips down using his metal arm, his broad shoulders keeping her open for him without any difficulty. Darcy reached down to pull at his hair, her feet pressing down on the mattress to allow her to rock her hips against his mouth.

When he closed his lips around her clit to suck on it and pushing two fingers into her already soaking wet entrance, rubbing the calloused tips against the front of her walls, she came with an embarrassingly loud moan. Satisfied for now, she swallowed thickly when she looked at him licking his fingers humming appreciatively.

Darcy moaned, feeling the need return again, trying to think through the haze she reached up to press her hand over his metal one. 

When he gripped hers back, she asked him, “We have to do this?”

  
He nodded.

“What if I still don’t want this?”

He leaned over her to press his lips on her forehead. “They will sedate you and I – I’ll have to force myself on you.”

Darcy whimpered and blinked back her tears, ignoring the confused look on his face when she pushed him back to turn around on all fours, presenting herself to him in the traditional Omega like fashion.

The Asset growled, cold fingers skimming down the length of her spine, raising goosebumps in their wake.

“I need you to trust me, kitten,” he said in a low rumble over the telltale sounds of clothes rustling.

“Darcy.”

He leaned over her, pressing his muscled front to her back, his erection sliding between her thighs. “I need you to trust me, Darcy.”

“I do,” she breathed out when he hummed and reached down to rub the head of his thick cock against her slick clit. “I’m not moaning out “Asset” by the way so I need a name here,” she said, the apprehension returning when he finally lined himself against her entrance. She willed herself to not shy away. Running away from an alpha in a rut was the worst mistake you could make.

The Asset smiled at the calm she tried to portray for both of their benefit. He pressed a kiss against her shoulder before leaning over to whisper against her ear just as he slid inside her, “Yasha.”

The hype that surrounded the whole heat and rut thing was totally justified, Darcy thought as she moaned wantonly, pushing her hips back to meet his. Despite the terrible circumstances, she tried to focus on the man behind her. She had seen him kill people with his bare hands and he’d been nothing but gentle with her. She moaned again, leaning over on her forearms, allowing her hips to push back towards him, enjoying the way he fit so snugly inside her and the delicious friction that had her toes curling.

Yasha's hands were on her hips as he set a rhythm before he leaned over to grab a breast in his flesh arm, the callousness adding to the sensation she was feeling. He let it build his slow strokes, murmuring appreciations for her in Russian. It only took a few more strokes for the telltale signs of an orgasm reach up her spine and when he leaned over to suck on her ear lobe, pressing his slick front to her back, hand abandoning her breast to move over her clit, she came with a loud shout of his name, her pussy fluttering around his length in a manner that had him groaning. He helped her ride through her orgasm, pausing only when her breathing had calmed down and she was lying limp against him.

He grit his teeth, his metal arm snaking around her waist to pull her hips up. Darcy moaned, fingers clawing at the sheets and blankets under her as he drove himself inside her. The sounds of her moans, his grunts and their combined skin slapping against each other filled the room. It wasn’t long before she was gasping for breath again and when he raised his flesh hand to slap the soft skin of her ass, she came.

“Oh god oh god. Ah, Yasha!”

This time as the walls of her pussy fluttered against his thick cock, she could feel him swelling the base. His knot, she thought as her arms gave away again. He with a loud growl, emptying himself inside her, he walls milking his seed. He turned them around, lying down against the bed, spooning her again and rocking their bodies as they waited for the swelling of his knot to reduce, pressing kisses against her shoulder and her hair, murmuring words of encouragement in a low voice.

She turned her face that was pressed against his flesh arm’s bicep, to his peering one. Reaching a hand behind her to pull his face over to hers, she murmured, “I don’t speak Russian, Yasha.”

“I know,” he replied with a smile, pressing a chaste kiss against her mouth.

 

Over the course of the next three days, he had made sure that Darcy was well taken care of, using any means necessary to satiate her heat and her need. He fed her and bathed her all the while keeping her away from the eyes the guards that would come into the room with supplies the pair even though they were betas. He nagged at her to eat, complaining that she was too thin, too weak to carry his pups and she in turn talked about her life outside the facility, before all of this.

On the last day of her heat, he took her again for what would be the last time in a while. However this time, she was straddling his hips, her breasts pressing against his firm chest, her clit rubbing against him whenever he helped her move her up and down his cock with his hands. Her own were clutching at his metal arm and in his hair as he licked into her mouth.

“Let me mark you, kitten,” he said gruffly as he pulled away and cupped her cheek with the metal hand. “They won’t harm you when they know you are mine.”

They had stopped moving, both looking into each other’s eyes. “You are leaving?”

Bucky closed his eyes at the shocked expression her face. “I have to,” he said, leaning his forehead against hers.

“How long?” she demanded.  
“I don’t know.”  
“What happens when you don’t come back?”

The Soldier opened his eyes at the hurt lacing her voice. “Let me mark you. If not me, my mark will make sure that no harm comes to you.”

He ran his arms over her back, both ignoring the way they we locked to each other down below.

“Promise me that you will come back.”

  
Bucky shook his head, the images of going under cryo flashing through his mind. “I can’t promise that, kitten.”

“If you bond me to you, permanently, you have to promise me that you will do everything to come back, Yasha.”  
  
The Asset sighed before nodding in agreement. “I will try my best, kitten”

Darcy took his face in her hands, pressing a kiss against the corner of his mouth. “Do it.”

The next morning had Darcy crying at the loss of her new mate when she woke up to an empty nest and a still- healing bite mark.

 

* * *

 

  _ **Present**_

 

 

The steering continued to creak under his harsh grip before he swerved their car off the road and onto the dirt. The sudden motion had Darcy waking up from the deep slumber she had been in ever since he had found her in the facility he had left burning a few hours ago. Alert blue eyes took in her surroundings before they turned to focus on him. He waited, patiently, for her to make the first move.

 

“You came back,” she said flatly.  
“I made a promise, didn’t I.”  
“HYDRA.”  
He shook his head, running a hand through his hair, looking the field surrounding them, “Not good.”

 

The sound of her unlocking her seatbelt had him looking at her before he raised his hand to shield himself from her assault. “How dare you leave me alone with those assholes! I’m two months pregnant. Pregnant, Yasha! And they kept me sedated most of the time because they don’t cater to the whims of pregnant ladies.”

 

“James,” he said softly, once she had deflated.

“What?” she demanded sharply.

“My name is James.”

“I’m the baby mama of a guy who doesn’t even know his own name?” she shrieked.

“Baby mama?” he inquired, turning his head to the side.

“Shut up.”

Turned around to fully face her, taking her hands in his, “Did they hurt you?”

“You mean other than the constant taunts about being the Asset's personal whore from the guards, the daily blood tests and the constant morning sickness? Nope,” she said, dryly. “Oh a guy named Pierce was praising my willingness in supporting his cause. That was before I kicked his shins, by the way.”

“ _Good_ ,” he said, patting her head.

“If you act all chummy again, I will eat you.”

“ _Ungrateful little kitten_ ,” he scoffed, shifting gears and driving back onto the road.

“In case you forgot, I don’t peak Russian.”

“ _Wear your seatbelt,_ ” he said ignoring her.

“English,” she huffed.  
“Seatbelt, kitten.”  
“Fuck you,” she said, putting on her seatbelt.

“Oh we will do that. Women are hormonal during pregnancy, yes?”

 

The blush adorning her cheeks filled his chest will affection. "Idiot," she muttered.

He offered her his flesh hand, looking at her out of the corner of his eye as she contemplated while chewing on her lip. When she placed her left one over his proffered hand, he pulled it up to kiss her knuckles.

“Don’t leave me.”

 

  
“I won’t.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, this was my first A/B/O fic and probably my longest one-shot to date and I hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> I really want to turn it into a series but I do need your opinion on that. 
> 
> Any criticisms are welcome too. 
> 
> Let me know in the comments below ( Ha! Rhyme)
> 
> My Tumblr - [ gashina-x ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gashina-x)


	2. Delicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy learns something important about _James_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ SaffreeLove ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaffreeLove/pseuds/SaffreeLove) and [ roguewords](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/roguewords/pseuds/roguewords) you two are really nice <3

“Aren’t you tired?”

 

 _James_ shook his head, continuing to look straight ahead.

 

“Really? This is the fifth time I’ve woken up since yesterday,” Darcy said stretching in her seat.

“Not tired.”

 

 _Huh_. Darcy stifled a yawn with her hand and looked around at their surroundings. They were in a forested area right now, going upwards on a path that seemed to go in a spiral. Darcy pressed both the palm of her hands against her still-kinda-flat stomach under the blankets, reassuring herself that’s they’d really made it out and that this wasn’t a wishful dream. Of course the fact that James had immediately pulled over when she has began fussing about in her seat when she’d fallen asleep once again the first time around did tell her that she was safe with him. They’d hit the road again, after having stopped in a town they were passing through on Darcy’s insistence.

 

Darcy smiled, thinking about how earlier in their unplanned roadtrip, James’s face had contorted into a murderous expression when Darcy, on having entered the 15th minute of her rant about how she was tired of sitting and felt incredibly stuffy and needed to pee, had resorted to poking at his side.

 

“James. James. James. James.”

 

He slapped the steering wheel with both his hands and snarled, “What?!”

 

“Your _pregnant_ Omega is hungry, _Alpha_ ,” she said in the softest voice she could manage, batting her eyelashes and trying hard not to laugh at the obvious anger on his face when she’d used their basest instincts against him.

 

He growled in frustration, cursing her no doubt, if the fast Russian words that muttered were any indicaton, and headed in the direction where a road sign had read that there was a diner ahead.

  
Darcy laughed and beamed up at him.

 

“You might,” he cursed again, huffing before continuing, “You might want to change into clothes that are more… acceptable in public.”

Darcy cocked her head in confusion. “I don't have any clothes with me, dude.”

 

He let out a slow breath before pointing at the back of the SUV they were in with his thumb. Darcy reached around, after having unbuckled her seatbelt, grabbing the bag kept on the floor of the car. She was suspicious with the way he kept glancing at her from out of the corner of his eye, gauging her reaction as she reached into the bag. She gasped when her hand closed around a pair of shoes in the compartment the was under the first zipper that she had opened. She looked up at him questioningly, pulling them out at his almost imperceptible nod, squealing at the flat ballerinas.

James looked pleased at the joy that was evident on her face as she slipped them on, sighing with contentment as she wiggled her toes underneath the soft material of the clothed top. Wearing shoes after a month of walking around in the facility on bare feet (or you know, being carried about from one room to another after they'd knock her out) was a blessing.

She was hugging the bag to her chest, smiling at her companion when she undid the zipper to the second compartment, gasping when she pulled out a plain blue sundress. It looked very comfortable, don’t get her wrong, the only problem seemed to be that it was probably the sizes too big for her. When she read the label on the dress, realisation dawned on her and she laughed out.

 

“Was _the Asset_ spending his time buying maternity clothes for me?”

 

James rolled his eyes at her.

 

“Don't you know, women aren't really this big when they're in the beginning of their first trimester?” she teased him, pulling on the dress over the paper gown she had been sporting. James pressed his mouth into a thin line.

She was pulling out the paper gown from under her when he spoke up again, turning into the parking lot of the diner they're been heading for. “I didn’t remember how long it had been.”

That made Darcy pause. She looked over at him, taking in the way he had his hands clutched over his thighs once he'd shifted the gear to 'park', his teeth biting on the inside of his cheek. Pulling out the paper gown completely from under her dress, Darcy leaned to place both her hands over his.

 

“It’s okay. _We're_ okay.”

 

He nodded, pulling out his hands from under hers, causing Darcy to look around for something that would cover her up every more because her obvious lack of a bra want something she wanted to draw attention to. When she reached inside the bag again to pull out a sweatshirt that was obviously his, she brought it close to her nose, inhaling the scent deeply before looking at him for his permission. He nodded with a wave of his hand, looking at that flat roofed building in front of them.

Darcy had just pulled her head out front the neck of the hoodie when James spoke up again. This time, however, his voice was too quiet, too soft and too pained. “They would… they would wipe my memory every time the job was not done well. Or whenever they felt the need for it.”

 

At Darcy’s gasp, Bucky’s face contorted into a rueful smile, still refusing to meet her eyes. Darcy frowned and made to move over the console, grumbling when her leg got stuck in the area between the seats and the gear box. Bucky was surprised, shock evident on his face but he helped her hands reaching under both thighs to pull her over, settling her on his lap. Darcy pressed a kiss under his jaw, smiling when his fingers dug into her hips before she pulled back to move her hair over one shoulder, baring the side of her neck that had his mating mark. At the confused look on his face, she rolled her eyes and reached up to press her nose against the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply and pulling back to smile at him.

“You’re obviously distressed. And as your mate…” she trailed off.

 

James huffed out a laugh, running his metal hand, that she just noticed was in a glove, through his hair. At Darcy's pout, he leaned down to press his lips against her forehead before dropping his head to her shoulder.

Darcy smiled, closing her own eyes, bringing her hands up to his shoulders and wrapping them around his frame. His own hands were splayed over her back and in her hair. She was rocking their bodies in the confined space when he pulled back.

“Better?”

He leaned down to press a chaste kiss against her lips.

_“Best.”_

He huffed out another laugh at Darcy's unimpressed gaze before reaching up and over his shoulder and clasping on to her hands. “I need you to trust me, Darcy.”

Squeezing his hands back in a reassuring gesture, she said, “You know I do.”

 

 

Fun fact, they were somewhere in the middle of some town Germany right now. Another fun fact, James was being overly cautious during their walk from the car to the diner. His alert blue eyes were flitting about non-stop, prompting Darcy to squeeze the hand in his grip. But because she couldn't say anything as they were nearing the sidewalk, the pedestrians, however few they may be in the early morning, were within hearing range. Why couldn't she say anything? Because James didn't want to draw attention to the fact that she was not able to speak German and of course he could converse in it because you know, stuff. As they reached the front door of the diner, James nodded at the hostess’s greeting and chose a both towards the back and sitting down on the seat that faced the entrance. They were both grateful for the fact that it was empty as it had just opened for business during their wait in the parking lot. Darcy settled in front of him, peering at the paper menu in front of her, trying to make sense of what was written.

Pushing it towards him, she asked, “Which one of these things is a burger?”

His eyes quickly skimmed through the contents before turning back to the window, looking outside. “None.”

Darcy frowned at the piece of paper and asked him, “Then what do they have?”

He took the paper from her, pointing at the things while listing them out. “Stew, dinner rolls, eggs…”

“Eggs! We’ll do eggs,” she said as the hostess came over to take their order.

Darcy smiled at her greeting and nodding in turn while James listed off the things from the menu. By the time he was done, Darcy was resting her head on her hands on the table, taking deep breaths.

Once the hostess, a bonded Omega her nose told her, was done taking their orders, as evident from the click of the pen in her hands and the small spiral notebook's cover closing, she and James made some small talk for a while before she went away laughing.

“What was that about?”

“She was asking whether this was the first time we were expecting.”

That gained her attention. Sitting up straight, she asked him, “How did she know?”

“I'm being too...” he paused, searching for the right word.

“Obvious, grumpy, paranoid?” she supplied, biting back a grin at the unimpressed gaze he set on her.

“Attentive. Careful.”

“That's just a nice way of saying the things I already listed,” she said with a wave of her hand. “What I am interested in was that you made her laugh. Why did that happen, hm?”

“She asked me why we were out travelling on the road.”

At her raised eyebrow, he continued, fighting back his own grin. “I told her you were very persuasive. Threatened to leave alone after tonight me to our bed, stealing my car.”

Darcy gasped with indignation before standing up and heading out to the area where she'd seen the restrooms were located.

James was quick to follow suit, all traces of amusement disappearing from his face. When they reached the door, she turned around to look at him. “Is this really necessary?”

He shrugged, leaning against the wall next to the door.

  
When Darcy came back out, he was still there but having relieved herself and washing her face in the tiny some made her irritable miss a tiny bit better.

“Wait here,” was all he'd said before closing the door on her.

Darcy hummed a song she remembered from her childhood, fingers played with the ends of the hoodie she'd stolen from James. When he came back outside, after having dried good hands on a tissue paper, he let them back out to their seats where their hostess was just placing down the last of their plates.

That was a lot of food. _Holy shit._

One quick gave showed that James was already digging into one of the plates in his side and she did the same. She pointedly ignored the amused look he sent her way as she gulped everything down before reaching over to the glad of orange juice to help her swallow better. She only choked once, coughing for a little while which earned her a stern, “ _Patiently_ ” from James.

She may or may not have stuck her tongue out at him.

Turns out, the big number of dishes were for James, who was wolfing down everything but still managed to look graceful. Darcy may have been more sheepishly, trying to exude some of the grace her partner had, while finishing the remnants on her plate, her second one.

When she say back in her seat after feeling full, James looked at her questioningly. “You are done?”

She nodded and happily patted her full stomach.

He frowned, pushing back his own plate. “You need to eat more, kitten. You’re eating for two people now,” he said, with a pointed look to her stomach.

“I would rather not blow up like a huge ugly house in the third month of my pregnancy.”

“ _You mousy little thing, you'd make a pretty house_ ,” he grumbled while frowning down at his plate, refusing to explain what he'd said.

James totally managed to finish the remaining two plates as well. During the time Darcy decided to ask her own questions.

“How many languages _do_ you know?”

“Four. Two if we count the fact that I'm not that fluent in German or Romanian.”

“Where are we going?”

He swallowed before replying, “Spain or Romania.”

Darcy blinked at him, “I don't have a passport.”

“You're here, aren't you?” he asked with a smirk.

“What about money?”

“Have enough.”

“Aren't we supposed to switch cars like they do in movies?”

He blinked back at her. “This is our third car since we left the facility.”

“You managed to do that twice while I was asleep?” she squeaked.

He nodded, turning back to his plate.

Darcy jiggled her right foot in a nervous habit of hers trying to frame the question that had been in her mind for as long as she he woken up, biting down on her lip.

“The facility burned down in an unfortunate accident. No survivors made it out alive,” James said quietly, guessing the one thing that had been bothering her.

“Oh.”

As they walked out, after thanking the hostess, Darcy was trying to wrap her mind around how she was feeling about what happened to the place that had been keeping her hostage for a quarter of a year while James wrapped his, still hidden, metal arm around her waist.

A quarter of a year.

 _Holy shit that's a lot of time_ , she thought, looking up at her companion.

Her companion who was _her mate_ and the _father_ of the baby in her womb.

  
When Darcy abruptly came to a stop when they neared the SUV, James became rigid, looking about the place before peering down at her.

“What's wrong? Is it the baby?”

Darcy shook her head and turned to press her face in his chest. He was a good foot trailer than her with more muscles than she could think of but he was gentle when he wrapped his arms around her.

He was murmuring something in her ears in Russian and even though she didn't understand what was being said, she understood the meaning behind it, echoing the words she'd told him earlier:

 

_It was okay. They were okay._

 

When she pulled back from him, he been down to look into her eyes.

“Better?”

At her nod, he patted her head and said, “ _Good girl,_ ” before reaching out to pull at the handle of the door on her side of the car, helping her up in her seat. He would have reached in to buckle her seatbelt too had she not slammed the door shut when he straightened.

Looking at the scowl on his face from her window, she poked out her tongue at him.

He stomped around to his side of the door, his hair shadowing his face causing Darcy to completely miss the amused smirk on his face. Darcy succeeded in not flinching when he slammed his own door shut and the tires squealing in protest when they reversed and left the parking lot.

Since it was almost morning, Darcy pushed the blankets on her seat towards the back, content in being wrapped in James's hoodie. Burrowing her nose into the neck of it, she willed herself to fall asleep.

  
The next time she woke up with a start, she almost screamed at the unfamiliar setting around her and would have had it not been good James who was holding her over his lap, rocking the two of them, murmuring something to her. To Darcy's surprise, she had been sobbing and there was some wetness trailing down her face, when she reached up to wipe it off, James pulled back and used his own hands to wipe her tears off. She willed herself to sit absolutely still until her sobs died down.

 

James cleared his throat, patting her back like one would do with a child. “You were having a nightmare. You started screaming and crying so I…”

  
Darcy nodded in understanding, biting down on her lips as she remembered the scene her sleeping brain had conjured up. That she was trapped in flames in her room at the facility after they'd taken her baby from her. That they'd made _James_ be the one to set the fire.

  
Darcy shook her head to chase those thoughts away as she continued to look up at him. Swallowing thickly, she asked him, “How long were you looking for me? For us?” she amended, with a quick downward glance at her stomach.

James’s hands never ceased rubbing over her back as he replied, “About a month.”

“You said they would wipe your memory. Do you remember anything about your life from before?”

His mouth twisted into a scowl looking ahead into the distance, his hands stopping at the question. “Few things. Bits and pieces.”

 

She nodded in understanding at the anger he radiated. Though she could see the sorrow hidden in his eyes behind the mask of rage. It all seemed to resonate through her. It must be the bond, she reasoned. She reached up to place her hands over his cheeks willing him to look at her, and he complied.

  
“Do _you_ trust me?”

 

It took a while but she relaxed when he nodded his assent. She reached up to press her lips against his with him pushing his metal hand through her hair. They both pulled away before it could get more heated.

 

Content for now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Where are we going?” she asked him for the umpteenth time.

“ _Has to be somewhere around here…_ ”

“Nyet Russian mi compadre.”

“That isn’t even a sentence.”

“Oh chatty again, are you?”

“ _Should’ve thrown you at the Alps when I had the chance_.”

“Fuck you,” Darcy scoffed, annoyed at his continued switching off languages.

“You did, sweetheart.”

“Sweetheart? You romantic sap.”

“ _Really should’ve thrown you at those fucking mountains_ ,” he grumbled again, pulling to a stop in front of an abandoned cabin.

“You own a house?”

“No. It used to be a safe house,” he said, turning off the ignition and stepping out of the car. When Darcy didn’t come out, he turned around to look at her still seated inside the car, looking at the cabin apprehensively.

He walked around to her side of the car and opened the door, leaning against the frame.

“I'm guessing it was HYDRA's.”

He sighed and nodded. “I used it once after a mission in the 90s I think.”

“ _What?!_ ”

He shrugged, “Could’ve been the late 80s. I don’t really remember, sorry.”

“The fuck do you mean you used it in the 80s or 90s. How old are you?”

“The museum said I was born in '16.”

Darcy blinked her eyes, letting that sink in.

“ _What_ museum?”

“The Smithsonian.”

“Who _are_ you?” she narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him, inching away in her seat.

  
He rolled his eyes at her, reaching over to unbuckle her seatbelt and throwing her over his shoulder, ignoring her squawks of protest, pushing her door shut with his free hip.

 

 

Kicking the door to the cabin open, he said, “You might know me as James Buchanan Barnes of the 107th.”

 

 

  
“What the fuck?!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this wasn't smutty but I feel it was kind of essential to the story. 
> 
> Also, this is what I meant by a series, btw. I'm sorry if you were expecting snippets of one-shots under one umbrella. 
> 
> As always, my Tumblr - [ gashina-x ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gashina-x)


	3. Growth and Pain

_I'm **pregnant** with Captain America’s Best friend’s baby._

 

_I'm pregnant with the baby of a man that is almost two years away from being a **hundred years** old._

 

_The universe decided I was best suited to be the **mate** of a man who is **older** than my dead Grandad._

  
“How is your sperm even viable?”

 

James “ _Bucky_ ” Barnes gave her an unimpressed look from his place on the previously overturned couch that he'd just righted and sat down on.

“Right. Stupid question, yeah,” Darcy muttered before continuing her pacing. She ran a hand through her hand as she said, “I fucked Captain America’s best friend.”

“More than once, kitten.”

Ignoring him, she continued, “He's so going to do that “eyebrows of disappointment” thing when he finds out.”

“Stevie? Nah. Punk'd be jealous if anything.”

She turned around to face him sharply. “What was that?” she asked him, surprised at the change in accents.

He leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest in a defensive stance.

“Was that a bit of your 40s charm peeking through?”

James scowled at her, snarling, “I'm not that man.” Great, the grumpy Russian cat is back again.

Hurt and confusion was clearly lying underneath all that rage. The man has every right to be angry. Being forced to do HYDRA's dirty work under the pretense that it was all for the “betterment of the world”. She'd been told the same thing by Alexander Pierce during his visit.

Darcy sagged onto the couch, next to him. She didn't take any offense to the fact that he seemed to have gone more rigid now. She chewed down on her lip, worrying about whether she should continue with this line of conversation.  
She thought back to the time that guy named Pierce had come to visit the facility. How he'd praised her willingness to cooperate with his organisation. How he'd said that that they were so glad to have found her because they wouldn't have to “dispose off of the Winter Soldier”.

“If you play nice, maybe we'll let him be there when you are ready to deliver, Ms Lewis.”

Clearing such thoughts from her head, she sighed. “We need help, James,” she said, before it occurred to her to tell him, “We should talk to Jane! She and Thor will help me.”

“We can't, kitten.”

“Why not?”

James started at her before replying slowly, “No one is going to be helping anyone at a time like this, kitten. It isn't safe to trust anyone right now.”

“What do you mean “at a time like this”? What happened?”

“Do you know anything about the Triskelion?”

When she shook her head in a silent “no”, he continued, “HYDRA had a project called Insight. It had the names of all those people that they believed were a threat to their ideas and their organisation. Nothing mattered to them, as long as they were sure if the fact that they could do nothing to turn your loyalties, they would kill you too neutralise you. They equipped three…” he trailed off, trying to remember the word and continuing when he was able to, “helicarriers with the power to kill all those threats listed in Insight at the same time.”

“That was your mission? To make sure it all went smoothly?” she asked in a quiet voice.

“No,” he replied, with a faraway look in his eyes, “My mission was to stop _him_ from ruining it. Using any means necessary.”

Darcy took in a sharp breath. _Him._  Captain America. She turned her body to face him completely, “James, did you…?”

He shook his head, breaking himself out of the trance, reaching over for her hand, which she gave him. Gripping her hand tightly, he said, “I was supposed to; hell, I was going to but he didn't leave me when I was stuck under parts of the falling construction. The idiot came back to help me. And what did I do? Punch his face until he had a hard time breathing and he-," he paused, letting out a self depreciating laugh, running his metal hand through his messed up hair, "The fucking idiot let me.”

 

 _Hurt_ and _confusion_ flowed though their bond, amplifying every second.

 

Darcy was chewing down on her lip to stop herself from saying anything unnecessary. This was Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes they were talking about – the best of friends. All the texts on history couldn't do justice to their friendship. And here they were, out of their own time, being pitted against each other.

 

“He managed to take down those helicarriers before we all went down with them. Hit the lake. I pulled him out and walked away.”

  
Darcy stood up ignoring the guarding look James's face took on when she dropped his hand. She moved to stand in front of him, between his legs and carded her hands through his long hair. His eyes had a haunted look in them and it occurred to her that while Captain America had been frozen in a glacier for 70 years, James had been experimented on, ruthlessly, against his will. He had been forced to do the things the Bucky Barnes of the 40s was vehemently against.

“I've felt safer with you than I did alone even when you were the Asset. If Steve Rogers let you punch him to an inch of death, he must trust you too, HYDRA or not. You’re both victims here, okay? It's not all on you.”

“You won't say that when you learn about half of the things that I've done,” he replied in a heavy voice.

“Your sorry ass is stuck with me, dude. I'm not leaving you.”

She leaned down to press her lips against his forehead, his hands reaching up to group on her forearms.

Darcy jokingly wrinkled her nose.

“Can you bring us both some soap and shampoo? Toothbrushes too while you're at it.”

She smiled when he huffed out a laugh.

“In a while.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Darcy hummed and she flitted about in the bedroom of their temporary abode. James had gone back to town to stock up on supplies. She smiled as she thought back on what had happened, testing her grip on the handle of the unsheathed knife in her hands.

 

 

“I don't understand why I can't come with you?”

“You can't speak German and you have a hard time keeping your mouth shut.”

“Excuse me? I’m the mother of your child.”

“Which is exactly why I can’t put the two of you at risk,” he replied, rummaging through the bags he'd brought from the car after he'd manhandled her. “Are you good with guns or do you like knives better?”

Darcy blinked at him and asked, “What?”

“You weren't trained?” he asked, asked cocking his head at her.

“I haven't even completed my degree, which is in political science by the way. The only weapon I've ever owned was my taser and a broken beer bottle that one time in a bar in Tromsø… don't look at me like that. I was improvising! The guy got pretty hand-sy with me.”

He shook his head at her and pulled out both, a revolve and a knife. He reached down to hide the knife somewhere inside his combat boots before walking to her reaching out for her hand. He pulled her up with his first hand, the other one holding on to the gun and walked outside the cabin, heading out back to the woods that faced the backsides of it. He then placed the gun in her hand and wrapped his flesh fingers over hers gripping the weapon as he moved to stand behind her.

“This is a Glock 17. Okay, sweetheart? And this little thing here,” he pointed it out, pulling on it with his metal hand that came to wrap around her and let go after a click sounded, “Is the safety which is off right now. Is there weight comfortable in your hand?” at her nod he continued, his metal arm settling over her waist, “If you need to use it, your stance is very important,” his metal arm slinked down and under the hem of her dress to wrap on her bare thigh, pulling her feet apart. “Good,” he nodded in satisfaction before pressing his left knee against the back of hers, urging her to take a small step forward. He then grabbed her left arm and pressed it against the base of the gun in her hand. “In this position, the recoil would still be there but it won't be as bad as it would have been had you shot using your previous stance. Now away remember, keep your finger off the trigger when you're not shooting. You understand me, Darcy? I don't care whether or not the safety is on, you can't carry it around in your hand with your little finger on the trigger. Doing good so far?” he asked, as his bent down to settle his mouth next to her ear.

Darcy swallowed thickly and said, “Yeah.”

“You aim it by keeping the barrel parallel to your line of sight. You don't need to shoot to kill. Just incapacitate the person until I can come to you.”

“What happens if you don't reach me in time?”

“The only reason why I wouldn't be able to reach you would be in case I die, kitten.”

“Okay.”

“In case you are compromised, and the threat has one of your arms pinned, you use the knife okay?” again continuing at her nod, “ _Good girl_ ,” he said pressing a quick kiss to the side of her head, lowering their joint hands, his left hand leaving hers but not letting go of her entirely. “I do need to buy you some pants,” he murmured after placing a sheathed knife in the front pocket of the hoodie she was still wearing, the thumb of his metal arm running against her waist.

“I used to alternate between sizes 10 and 12 before, you know, the whole abduction thing,” she replied and he hummed, the noise vibrating through her body, as he pressed his nose against the shell of her ear. Darcy licked her lips before she spoke again, “You should totally get into the whole audio books thing; you'd easily sell over five hundred thousand copies.”

James bent his head down to press a kiss against his mark on her neck, relishing in the strangled gasp that left her lips.

“Tease.”

“No 'm not,” he mumbled, pressing kisses along the column of her neck, stopping to suck on her earlobe causing Darcy to lean her head on his shoulder.

James threaded his metal fingers through her flesh one and brought them up to rest against her belly.

 

“Mate.”

 

She let out a breathless laugh, stepping away from his hold, turning on the safety of the gun that was still there in her hand, “Yep. Unfortunately for you, you’re my Alpha.”

Darcy felt the heated state on the back of her head as she moved back to the front of the house.

 

 

“ _My Omega_.”

 

 

 

  
The gun was kept on the top of the bed. Call her stupid but she didn't think she'd ever feel safe firing that thing.

 _Ah, the problems of being a klutz_.

Hearing the front door creak open, Darcy smiled and moved to stand at the entrance to the bedroom when she heard multiple voices, making her freeze.

“Too quiet in here. Did they both leave?”

“Nah, Josh said the Asset was alone. Can't believe that a woman turned him into a domesticated puppy.”

 _Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Think Darcy, think_.

They hadn't crossed the area around the front door, for the floor board creaked very loudly even when someone who walked as silently as James walked over it.

  
Darcy slipped off her shoes, taking the few steps required back towards the bed, her hand closing around the gun she'd kept on top of it.

One of the men sniffed loudly and her she shivered when he said, “She's still here. Look for her.”

She recognized that voice, she realised. He'd been there at the facility.

And there was the loud creak.

“Check the bedroom.”

She kneeled on the side of the bed that wasn’t in the direct view of the door, the blade of the knife pressing sharply in the palm of her left hand. As soon as a shadow appeared to creep in front of the bedroom door, a lot gurgling sound was heard in the too-silent cabin followed by the sound of water gurgling and crashing against a sink. Darcy then remembered that she'd left the taps in the bathroom open in order to get rid of the air block present.

“Bath!”

She counted to three, waiting for the heavy footsteps to move away and in the direction of the bathroom, when she decided to make a run for it. Hey bare feet thumped along the wooden flooring no doubt drawing the attention of her intruders she guessed from the surprised sounds they made. She'd almost reached the open front door too sobbing with relief when she realised that it was dark ooutsid; that they’d have a hard time finding her once she entered the woods when one of the men threw themselves on top of her, making her scream out when her head hit the flooring with a loud “bang”. One of his hands were in her hair, twisting it in a painful grip, keeping her face pressed against the floor while the other was stretching over the length of her arm, over the wrist of her right arm. They were soon joined by two more people and one of them brought down a heavy combat boot on her wrist with so much force that she yelled out in pain again, tears bring her eyes while also effectively causing her to lose her hold on the weapon previously encased in it. Her left arm was under her, the hilt of the knife pressing against her ribs. The man on top of her was talking to the third man about bringing the ties to secure her when the man who’d kicked her wrist kneeled down and grasped her chin in his calloused hands, turning her face up in a painful angle. She winced, the tears blurring her eyes falling down her face on their own accord, before gasping at the man in front of her.

Rollins.  
Jack Rollins.

 

He'd been the one to call her the Winter Soldier's whore.

He'd been the one to tell her that he'd take good care of her once she was done delivering the spawn of HYDRA.

 

“You gave us a lot of trouble, little girl. Don't worry, we’re here to take you back now,” he said with a lecherous grin.

  
That caused something in her to snap. With a loud cry, she twisted hey body, using her weight to her own advantage, ignoring the cries of surprise from the man previously sitting on top of her and she pressed the knife still gripped in her left hand and into the throat of Jack _fucking_ Rollins causing blood to spray on her face as she glared into his eyes.

 

“You fucking bitch!” there third man that had been standing shell shocked kicked her between her ribs, causing her to cry out and crumple as her head hit the floorboards again.

 

She's was flitting between the state of passing out and wakefulness while the two men started shouting at each other.

 

“You idiot! We need her alive!”

“She killed Rollins!”

“You are going to jeopardise the mission!”

“What – oh fuck.”

 

Darcy's tired mind relished in the howls and screams of protest that came from the two remaining men, ringing through the cabin. When the cabin was eerily quiet and someone leaned down to pick her up, she willed herself to open her eyes, frustrated when she found herself unable to do so.

 

  
“ _I came back, my kitten_ ,” he said, picking her up and walking a bit before settling her over something comfortable. “ _I'm sorry you had to go through that. The Soldier will never leave your side again_.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The next time Darcy came to consciousness, she winced at the harsh throbbing on the left side of her head. Her entire body hurt and she was she was barely moving. It was then that her mind noticed, through the haze of the pain, that she was naked underneath what seemed to be sheets.

 

" _Sleep_." 

 

Darcy willed her eyelids to open, blinking at the sunlight streaming in from the windows. She blinked at the unfamiliar setting before panic set in. Her breathing had just started to turn shallow, her pulse already racing, when a deep voice rumbled from behind her, her back deliciously warm from being pressed against James's muscled chest.

 

" _Safe_." 

 

Darcy immediately relaxed in his hold, willing the tears gathered in her eyes to disappear. She sniffled slightly before sobs began wreaking her already battered body. 

James gently turned her over onto her back. She looked into the worry filled eyes of her partner, trying to stop the shudders that ran through her body at the thought what had almost happened. 

 

 

The man hovering above her whined at her evident distress before he used his flesh hand to gently dry the tears on her face. As her sobs subsidised to slight hiccups, Darcy turned her head to bare his mark that she bore to his worried eyes. 

 

He continued peering at her as if asking her for her permission. She tried to nod, wincing as the throbbing in her head amplified.

 

"Please," she croaked, closing her eyes.

 

" _Anything you want, my love_ ," he replied, placing chaste kisses over her closed eyelids before she felt his stubble brush against her cheek and her jaw in the path downward, towards her neck.

 

As his fangs pierced her skin again, Darcy gasped as the obvious worry and affection thrummed through her body. _Through both of their bodies_ , her mind amended. 

 

The Soldier pulled his face back after a few seconds, having enjoyed the complete trust that flowed through him along with the tingles of affection and acceptance from her side.

 

 

" _I'm most fortunate to have you, kitten_ ," he murmured, licking the freshly pierced skin. 

 

 

His metal arm gently pressed against her bare stomach that hadn't started showing yet. The sensors on his arm picked up the quickened heartbeat of his child, reassuring him again - they were both okay, that they were both safe.

 

 

" _I'm most fortunate to have both of you._ "

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that was the first time I had to write something bloody (ignoring the one scene from the Edge of Tomorrow that wasn't even descriptive)  
> Let me know what you thought about this chapter!
> 
> My Tumblr - [ gashina-x ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gashina-x)


	4. Surprise Visit

“No, James. I _don’t_ want another banana.”

 

“No, I don’t want an apple either,” she said as she laid a hand over his metal one that was moving to slice the aforementioned apple in his flesh hand.

 

That’s pout.

That’s an honest to God pout.

Her personal assassin is pouting at her.

And it was working.

 

She tugged at the few hair strands that fell over his face from her place on the kitchen counter, pursing her lips. “Yes, history stands witness to your charms but they won’t work on me, mister. I’m too full and we don’t want repeat of today morning now do we?”

The adorable pout on her mate that refused to budge from the Asset’s face quickly turned into a scowl. Of course it would work – early in the morning, Darcy hadn't managed to get out of James's comfortably warm embrace fast enough to reach the bathroom in time and as a result, threw up on her side of the bed.

 

  
A total disaster.

 

  
James had simply woken up, rubbed her back with his hand, ignored her groans of protest while he picked up and deposited her in front of the water closet in the attached bath, bending down to pull back and braid her hair, letting Darcy throw up again as he went back into their room to clean up her mess.

Once she was done emptying the contents of her stomach, she sat there on the tiled floor, coughing and heaving, unable to pull herself up because her legs were trembling. James came inside, crouched down beside her and wiped at her mouth with a wet hand towel. He then picked her up again and deposited her in the tiny bath tub that was present. As she stripped off the shirt she was wearing, one of his, with shaky hands, he turned on the taps, filling the bath with comfortably warm water.

While the water was filling up, Darcy sat with her bare back against the cool wall of the tub, looking at her partner pull out the body was and shampoo he’d purchased for her and set them down on the floor, beside the bottom of the tub. Once the water was covering her shoulders, he reached over to turn off the tap before kneeling on the tiled floor, looking at her questioningly.

 

 

Intimacy had been becoming easier for both of them ever since the evening back at the abandoned HYDRA safe house. Although, in the initial days after _that_ evening, the only time he would let himself hold her was when she was asleep. She had surmised it helped both of them. Their personal nightmares would be less frequent that way, allowing them to find comfort in each other’s embrace. 

 

The second time Darcy had woken up in the bedroom of their new accommodations, the room had been casted in a red-orange glow from the light rays peeking around the white curtains (that she had yet to venture out of, by the way) she'd been overly conscious of her naked body that was pressed up against James's. He had rolled over and grabbed ahold of one of his shirts for her to slip on after she’d begun squirming. As she sat in their bed, nervously chewing down on her bottom lip, refusing to meet his eyes while he sat up with his back pressed against headboard, he rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh and gathered her in his arms, sitting her down on his lap – the plain white sheets being the only thing that was separating his erection from pressing deliciously against her bare skin. He pushed back her hair behind her ears, cupping her cheeks as he bent over to rest his forehead against hers, words brushing softly against her lips.

“ _You are exquisite,_ ” he murmured, his metal hand sliding down her back to cup her bare ass. “ _So soft, so supple. You are carrying my child, Darcy. To me, you are the greatest joy I’ve received for however long I’d been under HYDRA’s thumb_.”

“I already told you I don’t speak Russian, James,” she whispered thickly, her distracted mind focused on the way his metal hand was clenching and kneading the soft flesh while the flesh hand travelled down to rest against her neck, his thumb rubbing softly over his mark. Her own hands were twisted in the sheets, pressed against his bare torso.

“ _My beautiful mate_ ,” he murmured, ignoring her previous statement, eyes boring into hers as if asking for her permission.

Darcy turned her head into his touch when a thought struck her. "I wanna mark you too."

 

" _I **am** yours, kitten."_

 

He huffed out a gruff laugh at the frown that displayed itself on Darcy's face, his stubble covered cheek rubbing deliciously against hers.

It was then Darcy's previously lost spunk and zeal returned and she reached up, threading her hands through his hair as she pressed her mouth against his. His metal arm continued it’s ministrations while the flesh one was moving against her side, over his shirt. Darcy gasped when he rubbed the pad of his thumb against her stiff nipple over the thin cotton and James took the opportunity to coax her tongue out and into his mouth. Darcy then bucked her hips over the sheets covering his straining hard cock, causing both of them to groan. All of that stopped the moment she winced when James pressed his flesh hand into her still sore ribs with a bit too much force than was necessary.

“ _Fuck. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, kitten,_ ” he said over and over again, pulling her off his lap and settling her over on the bed again, letting her lean her head on his flesh arm’s bicep as he cursed himself for his lack of control.

“James?”

When she was certain she had his attention, she continued, “I wanted that as much as you did,” sensing a protest, she covered his mouth with her hands, “I want to do that and a whole lot more to you. With you. For you. Okay?”

At his hesitant nod, she smiled and pulled her hands away from his mouth, one of them reaching up cup his stubble covered cheeks while the other settled over his side. He reached up with his metal hand to pull hers away and her confusion was replaced with fuzzy feelings when he gently turned her over to press his front to her back, curling himself around her as his metal arm settled over her waist, the fingers splaying over her belly.

“ _My Omega_ ,” he murmured into her hair.

She had smiled sleepily, recognising that one word that he had used way too often during their impromptu road trip.

“My Alpha.”

 

  
They touched each other more freely now but it never crossed the invisible PG-13 barrier that seemed to be present. Maybe it was because they couldn’t communicate effectively because he was still intent on speaking in Russian 24x7 or had something to do with the palpable agitation when he came back to her in the evenings, sometimes with groceries and other times it was the newspaper or a book for her to read in his hand but she knew that wasn’t hat he had been looking for but right now, as they both sat close to each other, hands closing over each other’s over the lip of the tub, worry combined with want in his gaze, she decided she wanted to focus on the two of them. She was still too wary to ask him to let her out and explore their surroundings, maybe even ask him to train her but her her bruises had only just healed and James didn't seem too keen on being the one to cause any more fresh bruises and discolourations to appear

 

The old Darcy would have scoffed at how compliant she'd become.

 

The old Darcy hadn't been the on who'd been abducted and experimented on.

 

  
“Care to join me, soldier?”

 

James’s eyes widened. She wasn’t blind, appreciation rang was clear in his eyes every time she caught him staring at her. The Asset was definitely not shy, no sir. “ _Need to feed you first, kitten. You tire out easily,_ ” he said, patting her head and walking out of the bathroom.

 

 

 

  
And now, here they were. Having a stare down over _fruits._

 

“Did you know that you were my first ever orgasm?”

 

And that caused him to drop the knife, the apple and his jaw.

“Mhmm,” she said, her thighs bracketing his hips, pulling him closer with a push to the back of his muscular thighs by the soles of her bare feet. “Eighth grade. World History. Second World War. Howling Commandos. The grainy pictures did not do justice to your actual self.”

Once his eyes lost the glazed look that overcame them, he narrowed his eyes at her, hands going on either side of her hips on the counter, “You’re playing a dangerous game, sweetheart.”

She raised an eyebrow at him, mouth pressing into a thin line. “Really? All I have to do to get you to start speaking English slash break you through your Russian phase again is try to seduce you?”

“Is that what this is?”

“You saying I need to up my game?”

“Sweetheart, I’ll take whatever you throw my way.”

“You absolute sap.”

He was going to retort with something when a knock resounded through the silent flat. Quicker than she though was possible, James pulled her down from the counter and reached into one of the shelves above her reach to retrieve a gun. He ignored the inquisitive look she gave him and motioned for her to stay put when a distinctive knock sounded this time around – two knocks followed by three thumps and a single knock at the end - and an authoritative voice called out which also caused James's posture to relax a bit.

 

 

“Pies are too sweet.”

 

 

Wait a minute.

She knew that voice.

That voice, whenever he did call on site, belonged to the one person that proved to her that Coulson was, in fact, actually human.

Surprising, both, herself and James with her speed and ignoring the grumbling that came from her partner, she threw open the main door, glaring at the man standing behind it, wearing an oversized black sweater and sunglasses, with her hands on her hips.

 

“Nicholas Fury, you absolute jackass.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
“What do you mean James has been helping you raid HYDRA bases?”

“I meant what I said, Lewis.”

“Don’t you “Lewis” me, you old hag. And you,” she turned around to face the super soldier standing behind her, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest defensively, scowling at her. “You idiot. “Do you trust me, Darcy?” well now I don’t know if I want to! Did you seriously think leaving me behind here while you’re out there, performing stunts is the best idea? Do you want a repeat of the last time again?” she asked, her voice cracking on the last word. She hadn’t thanked whatever deity was out there for sending her mate back to her in time enough times. Clearing her throat she continued, “Listen to me when I say this, the next time you decide to do something stupid like this, I will- I will… Fury help me out here.”

  
“Not gonna happen. He’s already tried to kill me. _Twice_.”

“You spies and assassins are need to sort out your issues.”

James scoffed and pushed off the wall, walking over to settle on the couch where Nick was already seated. “Did you have to come today?”

“You were the one that wanted those files. I found the site and it’ll be easy for us to take out all those people inside it but cracking the files? That’s gonna be all Lewis,” he said, nodding in her direction. “She managed to hack into Coulson's mail just to send me Nyan cat GIFs,” he grumbled bitterly.

  
“It’s GIFs and “ _Lewis_ ” would like to know what records you’re talking about,” she muttered under her breath, walking into the kitchen and pulling out a bottle from the fridge before slamming it shut.

  
“Hey! Easy on the things. This is one house where I paid for everything with my own money.”

“One house?” James asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Your house?” Darcy asked, flatly.

“Yes this is my house. What did you do, kidnap the girl, Barnes? And no I’m _not_ telling you two about any more safe houses. And we’re getting away from the topic – Lewis, we need you to recover a few files from a Hydra base that were gonna be raiding sometime this week.”

“Why?” she asked apprehensively.

“The base has HYDRA's records on you… on our baby,” James said quietly, staring down at his boots, his jaw clenching.

 

_Our baby._

 

Darcy's hand went to press against her belly on it’s own accord.

“By the way, congratulations on getting knocked up by one of the deadliest assassins on the planet, Lewis.”

Both of them ignored the quip from fury, focusing on each other.

"Now you know for sure that I have no experience with self defense, nor am I of any use to you, physically. Right?"

He bit the inside of his cheek before nodding at her.

“You gonna keep me safe soldier?”

For the first time since the knocks on the door, James smirked that devilish smirk of his.

  
“ _Mission accepted_.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short update, I have a really important exam on Monday. 
> 
> Remember please, your comments and reviews do keep me going!
> 
> My Tumblr- [ gashina-x ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gashina-x)


	5. Plain Badassery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm aware my chapters don't have any consistency when it comes to the length.

“James.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m hungry.”

 

He rolled his eyes at her, pointed to the plate on the table which still had her leftover sandwich from breakfast in it before turning back to the files Fury had dumped in his lap before he took off two days ago.

 

 

The day after Nick had left, a box of chocolates had mysteriously appeared on their dinning table with a congratulatory note attached to it. They both knew who the sender was but James still insisted on tasting (read: chomped on) all the pieces before deeming it to be safe for Darcy to consume; which was all done before she'd woken up. Halves of some 12 pieces were still left for her to be eaten out of the original 25.

Darcy called him a greedy shithead and he retaliated by pining her against the wall next to the kitchen entryway and furiously making out with her. “ _How'd it taste, kitten_?” he had asked, rubbing her wet and swollen bottom lip.

 

 

 

“Don’t wanna,” she said, shaking her head. He rolled his eyes at her and reached over to pull her plate towards himself.

“Fruit,” he grunted, pointing to the fridge without looking up.

“Nooo,” Darcy whined, reaching over the table to clasp his hands in hers. “I want a greasy pizza. I want cheap Chinese take out. I want salty French fries.”

James continued to stare at her with a blank expression causing Darcy to let or an annoying huff and standing up, pushing her chair back noisily. “You suck. Your pregnant mate doesn't get the junk food that she's been craving nor does she get any orgasms.”

James smiled that smile of his that Darcy had become too familiar with- he wants to either kill her in the most painful way known to him or shoot himself in the head to finally gain some peace and quiet. He was easily irritable, no doubt about that, but adoration clearly flowed through their bond, making her feel warm and pleasant. “If you continue with this train of thought of yours, I'll tie you to the bed and do things to you that will leave you senseless,” he said, resting his jaw in the palm of his metal hand.

 

“You’re really cute, you know?”

 

He scoffed and rolled his eyes at her, shuffling the papers.

“Wanna go on a date?”

“No.”

“Cool. By the way, while we’re talking about doing dirty things - I wanna sit on your face. Can I?”

She smirked as the paper crinkled under his grip. “ _No_.”

“You know what's the best part about being pregnant?”

“What?”

“We won't even need any condoms.” When she got up and walked around to James's side of the table, she bent down and nuzzled her nose on his good shoulder's side. He sighed exasperatedly and pulled her in his lap, his arms wrapping around her tiny waist with no preamble. They stayed like this for a while before Darcy decided to try her already crappy luck once again.

“You know I can feel it whenever you're aroused right? That and the fact you spend like 4 minutes extra in the shower whenever you're getting yourself off.”

  
He went absolutely still under her. When he turned his head to look at her, she clearly saw the hunger in his gaze. His flesh hand reached up to cup her cheek and he said, “You know I have enhanced hearing, right? Loved the show last night when you thought I wouldn’t be coming to bed for a while.” His metal arm was running on the underside of her breasts over the material of the sweatshirt.

Not missing a beat, she said, “Did you think that maybe I wanted you to hear me? Or perhaps, even join me?”

His eyes widened a fraction and Darcy mentally patted herself on her back, giving him the sweetest smile she could manage. He then narrowed his eyes at her in a challenge.

“If you mange to do good on the job tomorrow, I'll give you as many orgasms as you want, kitten. How about that?”

 

 _Fuck_.

 

She nodded dumbly, feeling her cheeks up and taking in his answering smile.

He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips and said, “I still have a lot of work to do but I can smell you, sweetheart. Can you be good for your Alpha and take care of yourself?”

 

_Holy fucking shit._

 

  
She couldn't scamper away fast enough.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Saturday morning saw the two of them get ready together. Sleep hadn’t come easy to either of them, so they’d laid in the bed, embracing each other. He had learnt everything there was to know about her – from the beginning when her mom dumped her at her grandparents' house, taking off for forever, to finding him at the facility. She stared in awe from her spot on the bed as James hid more weapons on his person than she could think was acceptable for the situation they were going to head into. She’d lost count of the knives after the ninth one. That all black outfit of his was definitely sexy.

Darcy swung her feet as he laced up his combat boots and when he straightened up and motioned for her to come stand in front of him, she did. He went back out into the living room and brought in two Kevlar vests and a pair of Converses for her.

“I don't get cool boots?” she asked him, as he moved around her, pulling the vest over her tee, adjusting the straps. He smirked when she let out an “oof” when the bindings around her chest was too tight.

Stepping back to look at his handiwork, he nodded, looking satisfied. “How does it feel?”

“Uncomfortable. My boobs hurt and I want to get out of this as soon as possible.”

He got to putting on his own vest when he pointed out, “There's that and your promised orgasms.”

Darcy laughed as she slipped on her shoes and tied them up while sitting on the bed. When James was done tying his own hair back into a knot, he looked over at her with a soft gaze. He walked over and knelt in front of the foot of the bed where she was seated. Even when they were like this, their heights were barely equal.

Taking both her hands in his, he pressed a kiss on the back of her hands before focusing his gaze on her hidden and shielded stomach. “I won’t let any harm come to you,” he looked up in her eyes, his eyes held the same promising look. “Both of you.”

“I know,” Darcy smiled, leaning over and kissing his forehead, ignoring the way the unyielding vest dug uncomfortably into her torso.

“You trust me?”

She nodded her assent.

Squeezing her hands, he stood up and pulled her up along with him. As they moved out of the little cottage (Nick Fury, the Director of SHIELD owned a pastel blue cottage!) Darcy took in their surroundings. She’d seen the view out of the window in the kitchen and the drawing room that weren’t boarded shut and had correctly guessed that they were on some hilly region. What she didn’t expect was the fact that they were the only ones in the neighborhood because their “accommodation” was located next to a steep cliff.

“You take the phrase living on the edge too literally, Mr. Supersoldier.”

“Shut up and get your ass inside,” he snarked back, opening her door for her.

“Pfft. You love this ass.”

“ _That I do_ ,” he muttered, slamming her door shut.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
This is why he preferred working alone. The sounds Darcy was making had an uncanny resemblance to those of a walrus in labour. He was seriously regretting not letting Darcy turn on the radio on their car.

He'd thought his girl would sound as sweet as she did when she was blushing adorably for him while singing.

Now? He was regretting it.

“For fuck’s sake, Lewis. Shut up. If not for me at least think about our poor child,” he said, slamming his hands on the steering wheel.

Darcy stopped her screeching to stare at him in mock outrage. “How dare you, Barnes. For the record, my baby loves me. Don't you, you weird little parasite,” she cooed at her stomach, patting it lightly.

“ _Our_ baby. And did you just call him a parasite?” he asked, incredulously.

“The point is,” she said loudly, “ _She_ loves me more than the stupid oaf she has for a father.”

“Wonder why that is,” he muttered dryly.

“Because your father refuses to have sex with his pregnant and horny Omega,” she said as she continued talking to her stomach. “Besides, I like you plenty. That should be enough to overcome the neglect from my awesome parasite.”

“Can you stop calling _her_ a parasite?”

“I'm supposed to be singing,” she reminded him sweetly.

“I dare you to put Nick through that,” he said, driving off the road and into the wood that surrounded them.

“See, little parasite? Your dad’s a little shit.”

“True,” he said, shifting the gear to park as he spotted Nick's familiar shadow step out from his vehicle at a distance. “But I'm your shit.”

 

 

  
The plan was that the boys would go in first, on foot, take out any soldiers and obstacles at the base that was a few miles ahead. Fury had managed to assemble a small team of four men. One beta and three alphas- one of whom thought Darcy was very pretty and had no shame in saying it out loud. He had also been subjected to the coldest stares she'd ever seen from both, James and Fury. They were all going to be wearing some sort of protective face masks that were definitely not made out of plain cloth because they were a bit stiff and unyielding. It also seemed like it had been specifically molded for each member. When she asked for hers, Fury just threw a flimsy surgical mask her way. Anyway, Darcy was to stay put in James’s car and not make weird noises or do something destructive. He’d given her a knife and a gun, again along with the car keys.

 

She just wanted her damned taser.

 

She was jiggling her foot nervously while chewing her raw bottom lip, having already drawn some blood, when she noticed a figure walk out of the woods and hid behind the dashboard on instant, peeking up from behind it. Some sort of alarm had been triggered earlier, she’d heard the sirens blaring, but it had been shut down a while back. James's face was splattered with blood with blood and splatters of dirt covered his forehead. He was also doing this sexy walk/march thing while reloading the semi automatic rifle in his hand which was really hot. She couldn’t see whether he’d been injured or not because of his all black outfit but he didn’t seem to be in any pain. And he must’ve lost his hair tie because his hair was actually swaying; beautifully too. She was focusing on his body language when a thought struck her:

 

_He procures the weapon and the money from the raids. That makes sense._

 

  
He didn’t sense any distress but he didn’t seem too happy either. Apprehension and anger seemed to be the only thing resonating through him. As soon as he opened her side of the door, Darcy, having already unbuckled her seat belt, reached out and pat on the sleeve of his flesh arm, checking for any injuries before cupping his face in her hands, ignoring the blood that was definitely not his.

“You’re okay?”

He nodded, setting down his rifle beside the body of the car and pulled off his mask, immediately crushing his lips to hers, pulling her out front her seat and pressing her against the side of the car. He legs immediately wrapped around his hips and she kissed back with equal fervor, neither minding slightly the salty taste of sweat that coated their tongues nor the taste of iron that came from her throbbing lips.

  
When he pulled back, his eyes held a haunted look that wasn’t there previously.

“You have been so brave,” he murmured as his metal thumb stroked her bottom lip, letting her slide down the front of his body to stand while still keeping his flesh arm at her back.

“Um what?”

“There was a man inside. He said his name was Ian. He knew you,” he said bitterly.

 

 _Oh_.

 

That brought up a lot of bad memories.

“What is he doing he doing here?”

“Some sort of technician.”

“Is he alive?”

“I hope you don’t mind that I took pleasure in maiming him after hearing the things he said about you. I figured you’d want to deal with him as well.”

“His blood?” she asked, reaching up to push his hair back.

“The list of kills was long enough as it is.”

 

“Good.”

 

  
He seemed surprised at her easy acceptance of whatever he’d said. He probably expected her to be afraid of him but how could she?

“I trust you,” she said simply, taking out the mask he’d shoved in his pocket and helping him put it back on. She pulled his head down and reached up to peck his nose. “I trust you and the Asset.”

 

His eyes crinkled slightly and he leaned down to rub the length of his nose against hers.

  
Pure adoration.

 

On the walk to the base, James kept her close – pressed against his left side. Once they reached the outer walls of the compound, he stopped and turned around to face her, pulling his mask down.

“There’s going to be a lot of sights inside there that will probably make you sick. Focus on the back of my head, not at our surroundings.”

Walking through the underground hallways, it was clear on their entry what he’d meant by that statement. Crushed glass and abandoned items were present in abundance. Bodies were littered although pushed to the sides, creating a path for them, while blood splatted the previously pristine walls. Darcy covered her nose and her mouth with her right hand, the left holding on to the edge of James’s Kevlar, trying very hard not to throw up.

  
When they finally reached the room where the team was waiting for them, she was surprised to note that there were no bodies in there despite the tracks of blood.

While she was looking at James questioningly, it was Fury that answered.

 

“He didn’t want you to be distressed by the sight of the bodies.”

 

“Of course he did. The Asset adores me, don’t you?” she asked, patting his shoulder lightly. James looked at her impassively while the three newbies started at her in awe. She supposed it was justified – they’d definitely witnessed him take out majority of the people on base and here she was, petting him.

  
“Can you stop petting one of the best soldiers I’ve one across like he's a cat and do your work, Lewis?”

 

“You must mean work my magic.”

 

 

 

The job had been fairly easy and she definitely gave Fury a lot of shit for not managing it on his own. She was pretty sure the only reason why he hadn’t gutted her was because her mate was staring daggers at him, daring him to even try. She basically had to take down two firewalls, dodge a few traps here and there while trying to prevent all systems from wiping down completely before she could even access the files that had been encrypted – thrice.

 

“Why the fuck would anyone want to encrypt something thrice? That is madness!”

“You haven’t seen the files Widow released, have you?” Fury asked from his spot on a neighbouring chair.

“Um. Kidnapped, traumatised, bonded to, got pregnant, experimented on, escaped, almost kidnapped again so nope,” she said, her fingers flying over the keyboard one last time before she let out a shout of joy.

  
Before she handed over the flash-drive(s. The second one was hers, for sure. Hey, secret organisation's secrets), she said, “I want a laptop.”

Fury shrugged and gestured to the empty lab. “Pick whatever you like,” before plucking the flash drive out of her hand.

“I wasn’t asking you,” she grumbled, chancing a glance at James who was still sharpening his knife while leaning against the doorway. He narrowed his eyes at her before smirking and nodding his head. She missed the amused look he sent her way as she bounded across the room, looking for the best haul.

As they were walking out, she and James were at the back of their little group with her walking in front of him. They weren’t going to blow up the base so had to force a complete system wipe-down on all servers and nodes. When they finally made their way out of the compound walls, and reached their cars, James leaned over and bit her ear lobe once Fury had driven off with the rest of his team in his, unsurprisingly black, SUV (“Send me photos of your sure to be annoying spawn, Lewis,” he’d said. Say what you want but the dude was definitely protective of her) “You’re gonna have to earn it, sweetheart,” he smirking when she shivered deliciously. He took the laptop, the cables and other accessories she’d taken with herself and putting it in the back of their SUV before opening her door for her.

“You did a good job, kitten,” he said leaning against the frame of her open door, eyes shining with promise and intent.

  
“I want five orgasms, okay.”

  
“Who says we’re stopping at five,” he grinned devilishly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> My exam was absolutely shitty, btw.
> 
> My tumblr - [gashina-x](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gashina-x)


	6. Baby Mama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting this chapter, the story won't be IW compliant.
> 
> Spoilers in the comments will be deleted

 

 

Touches convey a lot.

 

 

Touches mean a lot.

 

 

Especially to the Asset.

 

 

 

Simple skimming of soft, wet fingertips over both of his shoulders, metal and flesh. Brushing of full lips against his jaw; swollen and bruised from his kisses. Nails reaching up to scratch his scalp deliciously, causing a low rumble to escape his parted mouth. His own hands kneading the soft flesh of her ass under the bubbles and the water and holding her close. Her stiff nipples pressed against his chest as she knelt over him, straddling his legs in the small bath tub and every time she moved up or down against his front, his cock pulsed and twitched in its place between their bodies. The fact that the view was hidden underneath the lather nor the fact that the touches were far from being anything remotely sensual didn’t matter because presently, he was content.

 

 

 _Safe_ , he thought.

 

 

 _“It’ll be more efficient this way,”_  she’d said with an innocent look in her blue eyes.

 

 

The same blue eyes that were staring at him with a curious expression. Gauging whether her ministrations were welcome or not. Her soft body molded seamlessly with his hardened planes. His flesh hands reached up to push back a lock of wet hair (she’d let him shampoo and rinse it out – making pleased noises that made him smile softly at her – before returning the favour) and cupping her neck. She leaned into his touch, fingers gripping the hair at the base of his neck, baring his mark on her to his hungry eyes.

  
Joy from just _being_ flowed over his body through their pulsing bond.

  
“ _You’re very dear to me, kitten,_ ” he murmured, his head leaning down to rub the length of his nose against her.

  
She pulled his bottom lip between her teeth in a sloppy nip and pulled back before he could do anything more than tighten his fingers on her body.

  
The only thing that confused the Asset more was that she was pulling away, leaning back towards the other side of the tub. He raised an eyebrow at her actions, and she replied with a wicked grin, “I wanna be the big spoon.”

 

He blinked at that.

 

“Please?” she asked with that adorable pout of hers and he was a goner.

  
There was no way he would deny his precious Omega a simple request.

 _His_ Omega.

 

 _His_ mate.

 

The mother of _his_ pup.

 

 _His_ person.

 

  
_His_.

 

  
The water sloshed around the edges as the Soldier turned his body around to settle between her legs, pulling them around his waist and on his lap. Her hands automatically went around his chest, pulling him back against her front and he clasped his fingers and hers. Shifting against the wall of the tub so that his head rested against the curve of her neck, his shoulder blades cushioned by her pillowy breasts. She held on to him as she pressed kisses against his hair, down his neck, nibbling at the joint of his flesh shoulder.

 

“I’m really happy that you’re with me.”

 

“ _I know, kitten._ ”

 

“I don’t like being this dependent on a person.”

 

“ _I know_.”

 

“I used to be the baddest bitch on the block. Well, at least the sassiest and the snarkiest.”

 

“I bet.”

 

“I’m glad it was you, though.”

 

“You’re important to me too, sweetheart,” he said, bringing up one of her hands to kiss her fingertips.

 

“Our baby is going to be so pretty,” she huffed a small laugh, causing his head to shake.

 

“She is. Smart too, just like her ma.”

 

“I know,” she said, her voice regaining its can’t-touch-this tone, the fingers from her free hands trailing down his abdomen, stroking the muscles there as his metal fingers laced through hers. She pulled lightly at the happy trail below his navel, causing his hips to buck up and her to chuckle again.

  
“What are you doing, sweetheart,” he asked, focusing on keeping his breaths steady.

 

“Taking care of my man,” she replied in his ear.

 

“That what I am?”

 

“Yep. Current most favourite person, too.”

 

“That’s awfully nic- fuck, Darcy,” he groaned as she wrapped her fingers around his cock, his head leaning back against her shoulder, eyes closing as she worked her fist up and down his hardened length, the water doing more for him than he could’ve imagined.

 

“You’re so nice to me, _Alpha_. Figured I should take care of your needs,” she murmured in his ear, enjoying his reactions.

 

“I need you, kitten,” he gritted out as she swirled her thumb over the slit on the head of his cock. Her grip would tighten near the base of his cock and as she moved up, it would be a light touch against the head.

  
“You have me,” she replied as he pulled her head down for a heady kiss, praising herself on not stopping the movements of her wrist.

“If you don’t stop, I’m gonna cum,” he breathed out, his hips moving in time with her hand, the blown out pupils of his eyes locking with hers, taking in the way she bit her lip and noticing the flush that coloured her cheeks.

“I want you to, James,” she said as she sucked on his ear lobe.

“Fuck,” he groaned, hips stuttering as he spilled himself, her hands never stopping until she’d milked every bit of his release.

As he caught his breath, Darcy unplugged the drain with her toe and waited as the water drained before reaching up with her free hand to turn on the shower, washing away the traces of the soapy water on their skin. As she turned the knob to halt the flow of the water, James sighed, reaching behind him with his metal arm and quicker than she could comprehend what had happened, she was sitting on his lap, her back pressed to his front. Her hair plastering itself to both of their bodies.

“How’d you do that?” she asked, looking up at his face.

“I have my ways,” he murmured lowly, hands running against her sides, gliding smoothly over her wet skin. He hissed as she shifted in his lap, her ass rubbing against his erection before it was nestled snugly between the two cheeks.

“Is the amazingly short refractory period the reason why we weren’t stopping at five over orgasms?” she asked as her breath quickened in anticipation.

James hummed, a sound that resonated through her as he reached down to pull her left leg up and rested it over the lip of the tub, the same arm going under it to hold it in place. Her breath hitched as metal fingers brushed against her soaked lips.

  
“So pretty,” he murmured darkly, his fingers plucking at the dusky rose nipples that had already hardened, a stark contrast to the soft mounds of flesh surrounding it.

“Your fingers are pruny,” she mumbled absently, arms reaching up to wrap around his neck and he dropped his mouth to her neck, sucking a bruise at the pale flesh above his mark. She squirmed, her body tense with anticipation, while his cock twitched happily.

“Good thing dexterous tasks are my forté,” he mumbled as his hands trailed down her body, pausing to stroke her belly before parting her slick folds, humming appreciatively. “So wet for me, kitten.”

“Must be the shower,” she moaned as his index finger entered her without any hindrance.

“Maybe,” he acquiesced, sucking on the skin below her ear. He stroked the front of her walls lazily and Darcy arched her back, head falling against his metal bicep.

“James,” she whined before taking in a sharp breath as two more fingers entered her pussy. It was a tight fit but he made it work. He stroked her tight walls that were clamping down on him while his thumb tapped out his name in Morse against her clit. Darcy keened, panting loudly, moving her hips top keep up with his movements, fingers clawing into his muscled thighs. Her body tensed with the impending orgasm that was soon to come, legs shaking on their own accord. His metal hand tightened on the flesh of her thigh, not letting it fall down, his cock rubbing with every shiver that ran down her spine, pre-cum leaking out from the tip. Throughout it all, he watched with rapt attention as she came undone, clutching onto him. And when he leaned over to murmur every detail of what he wanted to do with her, to her, she cane with a loud cry of his name. Her walls clamped down on his fingers and her body shook as waves of euphoria crashed over her. He gently eased down her leg and pulled her closer, if that was even possible, and reached up to turn on the knob for the shower once again, trying to wash away the sweat that had begun to coat their bodies while he brought up his fingers to lick them clean. She watched him from underneath hooded lashes, her mouth parting open. He smirked.

 

“See something you like?”

 

“Yeah. You.”

 

He let of a sharp breath before using his metal fingers to gently hold her jaw in place as he slotted his mouth over hers in a sloppy kiss, humming appreciatively when the fingers clutching his flesh arm tightened when she tasted herself on his tongue.

  
“You’re dangerously too good for someone who’s gonna be turning a hundred soon,” she said as her head lolled back to rest against his shoulder while his mouth slid down her neck to lave against his mark.

 

“Had a lot of time to practice.”

 

“Are you seriously talking about sexing it up with other women while your pregnant mate is seated over your lap?” she asked incredulously.

“If you recall correctly, which you aren’t by the way,” he said, nipping her ear before reaching up to shut off the cascading over them that was turning cooler every second, “I was talking about how important you are to me.”

“Well, I’ve told you a million times that I don’t speak Russian,” she said, pulling herself out of his hold, holding on to the lip of the tub.

“Not a million times, sweetheart. About three hundred thousand,” he drawled, enjoying the view of her bent over the tub.

“Are you seriously keeping a count?” she huffed impatiently, trying to stand up, her legs wobbling a bit. She gasped in horror as her foot slipped over the curved bottom, her lost leaning over the edge of the tub. Not two seconds later, she fell, not forward, but back over her partner, pulled tight against her partner's torso.

As her heart continued to beat rapidly over what could have happened (would have happened if not for James’s reflexes) and tears welled in her eyes, James held onto her, his own breathing shallow, his grip on her unrelenting.

 

“You’re kind of stuck with me, sweetheart,” he said, turning her around and she pressed her face in the crook of his neck.

 

“I’m so scared.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I could’ve killed the baby.”

 

“That’s not true.”

 

“Stop it,” she said pulling back but not completely stepping out of his hold, not that she wanted to try that again. “I’m a terrible klutz and you don’t know that because I’ve hardly done anything of value ever since I met you.”

 

“You took down a HYDRA base not two hours ago,” he said, raising an eyebrow at her growing panic.

 

“No I- that’s different! I don’t know what I’m going to do when the baby comes. It’s just the two of us now but do you know how expensive kids are? What about schooling and college? Oh my God. College. I haven’t even gotten rid of my own debt,” she said morosely, the tears welling up again, “Gran is going to flip out. Pregnant, Darcy Lewis. Pregnant. James!” she squealed as he reached inside to pull her up in his arms.

 

“Grab the towel,” he muttered as they passed by the counter.

 

She did that but continued talking, “And okay you’re mad. Yep. That’s fine, that’s totally fine. Bet you’re regretting this now, aren’t you, pal. Yep, stuck with a pregnant blabber mouth while being on the run from one of the most ominous agency in the world. I mean you got me pregnant so this is not all my fault,” he sat her down on the bed and plucked the towels out of her grasp, quickly wiping down his body before pulling on a pair of boxer briefs, intent on soothing the obvious distress that Darcy was emanating. He looked over to her lying on her back, her right arm over her face. She was a vision even in the dim lighting, the soft curves moving with every breath, the way the toes of her right foot dug into the mattress as she bent her knee. “We don’t even have insurance. Don’t think that it’ll do us any good in the middle of nowhere. What if the baby is a serum-ed wonder child like you. Holy shit, I’m so not ready for this,” she hiccupped.

 

 

Crying

 

 

She was crying.

 

  
He walked over to her and laid on his side, face held the palm of his metal hand, facing her. “You’re going to get the mattress wet,” he said softly, the flesh hand twirling around the edges of her wet locks.

 

“Just add it to the growing list of my sheer incompetence.”

 

“You’re over exaggerating,” he replied, pulling her arm off her face, taking in her red eyes and the tear tracks.

“Haven’t you heard, that’s what pregnant women do best. Mood swings are part of the deal, dude.”

 

 

  
“Rebecca.”

 

 

  
She paused her action of wiping away her tears. “What?” she choked out.

“My sister was named Rebecca. Can we name our baby after her if she’s girl?”

“You remember?” she turned on her side to face him.

He sighed and laid back.

 

She leaned over him, “James?”

 

“She was a great person, my baby sister. Most of the boys in Brooklyn were sweet on her,” he huffed out a dry laugh.

She sniffled a bit and he pulled her over him, hands stroking her hair. After a while of lying like that, she mumbled, “Think Captain America would be willing to be the godfather?”

He let out a hearty laugh at that, fingers holding on to her sides and her own mouth turned up at the corners.

 

  
“Whatever my best girl wants.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Later that night, after he’d calmed her down and had her cocooned in a blanket, he would slip out to send a coded message to Fury.

 

 

 

  
_Extraction needed._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few of you might know that I'm taking my finals rn hence the delay in the update. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought :)
> 
> P.S. Infinity War totally broke me and my heart hasn't healed as of yet. 
> 
> My Tumblr- [ gashina-x ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gashina-x%20)


End file.
